


When Once the Twilight Stays

by Prephilo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 银翼杀手AU，不完全按照原作，标题来自狄兰•托马斯的诗《When once the twilight locks no longer》。詹姆斯•巴恩斯曾经是个专门对付仿生人的杀手。





	When Once the Twilight Stays

詹姆斯•巴恩斯曾经是个专门对付仿生人的杀手。干这活需要小心，得用点脑子。过去五年里他总共干掉了不下两百个从太空站逃亡到地球的仿生人。他没有左手，和肩膀相连的是一只金属义肢。他总能从人群里分辨出仿生人来，尽管它们穿着言行与常人无异。昨天他刚被老板开除，理由是他依照规程处理掉的一个娱乐型仿生人是某个财团老板的心头宝。他没有发火，把枪和徽章扔到尼克•弗瑞的桌上后，他抖了抖磨得起毛的夹克下摆，走进新布鲁克林的苦雨之中。  
在新布鲁克林的街道上，形形色色的人带着相似的神情与他擦肩而过。他现在是自由的了，不用随时被召去某个阴暗的下水道或者废弃工厂开展屠杀。雨水沿着帽檐织成水帘，他透过水汽眺望着远处的广告牌，身材窈窕的女子卖力地展示自己的曲线，上方是新款仿生人系列的明码标价。使用期限为四年的奢侈玩具。越过某条界线之后，它们会逐渐老化，故障，乃至无法修复，报废弃置。  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯拐过一个路口，在回家必经的天桥下，一个人影蜷缩在垃圾桶旁，身上盖着报纸和垃圾袋。他视而不见，走出十米之后，他又倒退回垃圾桶旁，伸手掀开报纸。先露出来的是一头金发。然后是模板一样标准的帅脸。睫毛振动了一会儿，一双浅蓝色的眼睛睁开来，清澈无波。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯努努嘴，金发的仿生人坐起身，转动脖子观察着自己所处的环境，然后得出结论。  
“我想我应该是分类成不可燃垃圾倾倒在这里。”  
“第几年？”为了怕仿生人听不明白，詹姆斯•巴恩斯解释道，“你是尖端科技公司（A.I.M.）出品的美国队长系列安保型仿生人。看制服是去年发行的第二版。但不排除是老版本换了新外形。所以我问你，你服役多少年了？”  
仿生人睁着眼睛，沉默了一会儿，面无表情，似乎在思考，或者搜索数据库。  
“第三年。预定于2376年七月四日回收。”  
“还差整整十一个月呢。”他忽然松了口气，并没有什么理由。  
“您打算如何处置我？”  
他犯了难。仿生人仰起脸静静看着他，仿佛他是某个值得敬拜的神祗，又或者毫无意义的一片灰尘。被抛弃的仿生人经常会带有前一任所有人的信息，他不喜欢自找麻烦。仿生人的神情沉静如水，并不关心自己的命运。  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，灵光乍现。  
“剩下十一个月的使用年限，应该还能卖不少钱。”  
仿生人既没有表示赞同，也没有表示反对。  
“跟着我。”  
仿生人站起来比他还要高出一点，不紧不慢地跟在他身后，走过剩下的路。七个小时之前他仍有义务处刑回收这个仿生人，但现在他是自由的。他不必再必须去做某些事。自由在这个年代是稀缺品。他提醒自己不要对此太过上瘾。  
他住在一栋早应该拆除的老房子里。湿气侵蚀着墙面，楼梯扶手锈得厉害，看起来摇摇欲坠。仿生人环顾四周，将建筑物的构造写进记忆。他将钥匙插进锁孔，开门时一张纸片飘到他的脚下。他捡起纸片，是一页广告宣传单，醒目的红白蓝色，穿着滑稽戏服的初版美国队长在画中向他敬礼。  
“这是你的原型。”  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯将宣传单塞进仿生人手里，自顾自走到冰箱前，打开一瓶啤酒喝起来。他回头一看，发现仿生人仍然站在门口，一动不动。  
“进来坐坐。”他先坐到沙发上，朝仿生人招招手，“把门带上。”  
仿生人就坐上他对面的沙发，仪态端正。  
“你有什么打算吗？”  
“我会被报废回收。”  
他把脚搁到茶几上：“你想被回收吗？”  
仿生人垂下眼帘，睫毛在颧骨上投下一圈阴影。  
“请定义：‘想’。”  
“看来是个第四代或者更早世代的仿生人。”他点点头，并不确定这句话是说给谁听的。他脱掉外套和衬衫，赤裸着上身走进浴室。热水从头上淋下。他抬起左手，看着水流在金属鳞片上变幻着波光。他被废弃了。当他不再被需要之后。在这点上他和那个古旧到甚至没能拥有完整的个人意识的仿生人没有差别。他想被抛弃吗？他并不清楚。他从未享受过自己的工作，但也没有因为被辞退感觉到一丝解脱。  
他用毛巾擦着头发回到客厅，发现仿生人仍然维持着半小时之前的姿势，端坐在沙发上。  
“去把你自己洗洗。”  
他扔了块毛巾在仿生人头上。仿生人的蓝眼睛里有一轮透明的光晕。那圈光晕微微收缩。  
“这是命令吗？”  
他耸耸肩。  
“你身上有股垃圾桶的味道。”  
于是仿生人开始一件一件脱掉自己的制服，直到一丝不挂，毫不扭捏地走进浴室。詹姆斯•巴恩斯给自己煎了个蛋，夹在面包里，一边听着水流声，一边摄入碳水化合物。仿生人再次出现在他面前时已经清洗一新，从外表上看同刚出厂的一样，但他知道生命的倒计时已经在那颗人工培育的心脏里走过四分之三。这个仿生人很快就要被销毁了。而他甚至吝于对此使用“死亡”一词。  
他给仿生人找了件自己的衣服穿上。现在仿生人从头到脚都散发着他的味道了。  
“你知道我以前是干什么吗？”  
仿生人摇摇头。  
“我是银翼杀手。专门处理你们这种不老实呆在自己地方的仿生人。”  
“我遗失了所有人的信息。”仿生人说，“我不知道我应该在哪里。”  
他捧住仿生人的脸，拉低对方的头，在后颈处发现了一道伤疤。看起来像是烙铁之类的造成的烫伤。  
“他们破坏了你的存储中枢。”  
仿生人看着他：“我检查到了损伤。无法修复。”  
“你能记起最早的事情是什么？”  
“你。”  
他按住额头。  
“这个动作表示沮丧和失望。”仿生人重复了一遍他按住额头的动作，歪着头对他说，“请问您需要帮助吗？”  
“我很好。”詹姆斯•巴恩斯摆摆手，“你找个地方休眠吧。”

 

詹姆斯•巴恩斯偶尔会做一些梦。梦里很冷，他在雪地里跋涉，身后留下一串血迹。他的左肩以下空荡荡的，但他不觉得痛，所以他才能分辨出自己在做梦。四周一片寂静，只有风声。以往他会这样安静地走上一整个夜晚，直到醒来。这一次他看见了一个人影，人影回过头来，长了张批量生产的仿生人的脸，表情却生动很多。  
他站在雪中，不知应该如何反应。仿生人眉头紧皱，眼神痛苦而诧异。  
“巴基？”

 

他猛然惊醒。仿生人坐在墙角，瞳孔里人造物的光晕颤动着。  
“您看起来很惊慌。”  
“做了个梦。”他坐在床上，手指插进头发里。仿生人依旧注视着他。  
“你会做梦吗？”他忽然兴起，问仿生人。  
“我会在休眠时整理录入的信息和数据。但这并不符合严格生理学定义的做梦。”  
“也对。”他靠着枕头，从床边的柜子上拿起烟，点燃之后慢悠悠地抽起来，“你们更接近计算机。”  
“仿生人是以神经元作为信息交换基础的计算系统。在生物电形式上与人类一致。”  
他按掉烟头，伸手拍了拍床边空出的一块地方。  
“请问您——”  
“坐上来。”  
仿生人就在他身边坐下，表情纯净天真。他想在这张脸上找到梦境里的那种神态，回应他的却只有瞳孔里冰冷的光晕。  
“叫我巴基。”  
“巴基。”仿生人重复道。  
“悲伤一点。想象你失去了一样非常珍惜的东西。”  
仿生人缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。  
“请定义：‘珍惜’。”  
他忽然泄了气。第四代仿生人没有自我意识，更不用谈情感。它们对于情感的定义只是可监测到的生理数据的波动，至于更为主观抽象的一些概念，根本无从理解。  
“巴基。”  
仿生人忽然说道，尾音带着颤动。他惊讶地睁开眼，却发现仿生人依然没有表情。  
“我重现了您刚才的心跳，呼吸，以及激素水平等数据。请问这是‘珍惜’吗？”  
他只能摇头。  
“我不知道。”  
仿生人看着他。  
“我和你一样，什么都不记得了。”

 

尼克•弗瑞给他支付了一笔可观的工资，足够他后半生衣食无忧，但他并不喜欢闲下来。他在网上搜索着招聘广告，在录入个人信息时遇到了难题。  
姓名。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。  
出生年月。不祥。  
主要经历。除了销毁过接近两百个逃亡的仿生人之外，他似乎没有任何值得一提的过去。  
他关掉电脑屏幕，坐在椅子里，又点了根烟。仿生人盘腿坐在床上看着他，听不见呼吸的声音。  
“傻东西。”  
他撮着烟嘴，狠狠吸了一大口，把烟放在桌边。  
“你的神经系统和人类是一样的吗？”  
“技术上来说，是的。”  
仿生人眨眼的动作很慢，眼球不会随之转动，这让它的目光显得很深情。他伸出右手，用拇指抚摸着仿生人眼睛下方的一小块皮肤。  
“真不明白为什么要把你们造得那么像人类。”  
“仿生人经由样板DNA克隆培育，改造特定基因位点后再植入控制芯片，以适应不同需求。”  
“你有什么感觉？”他用手指在仿生人眼前晃动，仿生人并没有眨眼的条件反射。  
“我观察到您在对我进行实验。”  
他将左手放在仿生人的喉咙上，金属手指一根根收紧。  
“你有什么感觉？”  
仿生人从喉咙里发出“咯咯”的气声。和人类很像。  
“我……感觉到……威胁……”  
他松开手。仿生人调整好呼吸，眼神宁静。  
“你应该感到害怕。”詹姆斯•巴恩斯对仿生人说，“有人要伤害你，你要反抗。打不过，你就跑。”  
“仿生人的程序设定为不得违背人类意志。”  
“叫我巴基。”他命令道。  
“请问我是否应该使用‘珍惜’的语气？”  
“随便你。”  
仿生人缓慢地眨动眼睛，轻声呼唤：“巴基。”  
他忽然开始抽泣。一种情绪不可抑制地涌上他的泪腺，悲伤的激素席卷过他的血管。他一无所知。对自己，也对这个世界。仿生人将他揽进怀里，把下巴放在他的头顶上。他听见一颗飞速滑向死亡的心脏在胸膛里跳动的声音。像是百万朵烟花。烟花是什么？他脑海里闪现过一些光晕。金色。红色。绿色。最终与一双深情而冰冷的瞳孔重叠。  
但他记不起那个名字了。

 

詹姆斯•巴恩斯决定去拜访一些人。他在地狱厨房的边缘找到了娜塔莎，女人手里提着枪，满身是血，与红发的色彩混在一起，像在燃烧。  
“冬日战士。”女人猫一样精明而谨慎地盯着他。  
“黑寡妇。”他摊开手，表示自己没有敌意。  
“我正忙着呢。”娜塔莎收起枪，紧身衣包裹着婀娜的曲线。他拦住了娜塔莎。  
“我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
“从来没见你这么主动过。”  
娜塔莎哼了一声，走进后勤车厢里，换好一身短裙和高跟鞋，挽住了他的手。  
“我们认识多久了？”  
“你好像不是个喜欢叙旧的人。”娜塔莎指出。  
“你是我唯一能说话的人。”  
“别对我用这招。”娜塔莎抱怨着，却只是将他的右手抓得更紧。  
“我想知道我是谁。”  
“没人能回答这个问题。”娜塔莎摇摇头，“就连我也不知道自己究竟是什么人。”  
“我的记忆最早只能溯及五年前受雇于神盾时的事情。更早以前完全一片空白。我甚至记不得自己的手臂是怎么断掉的。尼克•弗瑞告诉我，我是一个退伍兵，在战场上受了伤，导致记忆混乱。”  
“有时候，人为了自保，会选择忘掉让自己痛苦的事情。”  
“我想知道那痛苦究竟是什么。”  
他的语气触动了女杀手。娜塔莎的眼神闪烁着。  
“我可以告诉你，神盾的档案硬盘存放在哪里。但你得请我一杯白兰地。”

 

他带着一个危险的秘密回到家中。娜塔莎比他活得要聪明很多。这个女人曾试图教导他如何在上级与同事的倾轧间谋求生存，但他并没有学会。娜塔莎从来不是他的障碍。她有种冷漠的柔情。她不关心他人，也不干涉他人。这是她所寻求到的不需要伤害其他人就能达到自保的生存之道。  
仿生人并不在“他人”之列。  
走进家门之后他并没有在沙发旁边看见那个快要报废的仿生人。他打开浴室的门，又走到卧室里，甚至把每个柜子都查看了一遍，也没有发现仿生人的踪迹。  
他站在敞开的窗户前，探出半身，看见楼下雨棚被砸穿的大洞。他花了一点时间思考要不要把仿生人找回来。就算放任不管也会有其他的银翼杀手处理报废出逃的仿生人。他闭上眼，看见仿生人被子弹击中或者被刀锋撕扯开的样子。仿生人流着血，用和人类相似的语气叫着“巴基”。  
他从窗台上跳下去，循着唯一的通道走到建筑物背后的港口。仿生人坐在绿化带旁，怀里抱着一只黑色的小猫。  
他松了一口气。  
“回去。不然你会被发现。”  
小猫仰起脸看着他，奶声奶气地叫唤着。  
“她被母猫弃养了。她现在很饿。”  
仿生人把这个脆弱的小生命举到他面前。  
“它是被淘汰的。”他冷冰冰地说，“就像你。”  
仿生人慢慢眨了眨眼睛，把小猫塞进胸口。  
他忽然想揍仿生人一顿。当他的生命脱出了原有的轨道，他才忽然意识到自己从来都活在一片虚无之上。万物都将死亡。唯有死亡永恒。人和仿生人，还有其他活着的有意识的东西，都没什么差别。在他们死后不过都是一小撮无机盐，回归生物圈的循环罢了。对弱者的关爱只是被编写进程序的伪善，为的是保障一个种群的延续，以及通过共情来安慰自我。全人类都活在同样的幻觉里。幻想自己高于其他生命。幻想自己是万物的统制者。但真理永远存在，不论人类如何自欺。  
他沉默良久，对仿生人说：“跟着我。”

 

保护弱者似乎就是这个仿生人的核心程序。仿生人沉浸在照顾弱小生命的快乐之中，那种怡然自得的满足感让詹姆斯•巴恩斯愈加焦躁。他筹措着偷袭神盾，窃取档案的事情。仿生人就抱着猫，用动物的语言咪咪喵喵地搅扰着他的神经。  
他突然忍无可忍地将弹匣砸向仿生人身旁的墙壁。仿生人静静看着他，光线在蓝色的瞳孔里折射出光晕。  
“你一无所知。”  
他愤恨地对仿生人说。然后他开始摔打手边所有能移动的东西，直到再没有什么能破坏。他摔碎了最后一个茶杯，搬来一张断了腿的椅子，靠着墙坐下。仿生人把小猫放在地上，蹲下身，开始一点点打扫满地狼藉，碎玻璃划伤了仿生人的手指。与人类别无二致的鲜血渗出来。  
他抓住仿生人的手腕，迫使对方站起来。  
“已经愈合了。”仿生人转动手掌，让他看恢复如初的伤口，“看。”  
他出拳揍翻了仿生人。脸上的淤青以肉眼可见的速度愈合。他跨坐到仿生人的腰上，用铁胳膊掐住仿生人的脖子，以全部的力气一拳又一拳地揍下去。他的指关节全破了。仿生人的自愈速度很快，他甚至没能让一处伤口持续存在半分钟以上。他喘着气，拳头停在半空，汗水从脸上滑落。他筋疲力尽。  
“你为什么不逃呢。”  
这并不是一个问句。他从仿生人的眼睛里看到了自己的脸。惊惶而无助。仿佛受伤的人是自己。仿生人抬起手，轻轻擦拭他额头上的汗水。  
“巴基。”  
“别叫我巴基！”  
仿生人轻快地呼吸着。一颗即将死亡的心脏强有力地搏动，像在燃烧。像即将坍缩的白矮星。像沉默中酝酿的一场大爆炸。  
“您看起来需要帮助。”  
他让自己沉溺于仿生人的拥抱里。他失去了自己的标的物，除了愤怒他没有其他应对空虚的法子。一只手轻轻拍打着他的背。他伸出胳膊，环住仿生人的腰。  
“你帮不了我。”  
他把脸埋进仿生人的胸口。  
“我要做一件很危险的事情。这件事情的结果不一定会让我幸福。我甚至有可能再也不能回来。”  
“您认为这件事需要完成，那么就请完成它吧。”  
“我真想吻你。”他笑起来，头枕着仿生人结实的肩膀。后颈那道烧灼的疤痕横亘在他眼前。他闭上眼睛，不去想背后的故事。  
“亲吻：用嘴唇接触，表示亲热与喜爱。您喜欢我吗？”  
“你很烦人。”  
“请问我在哪方面烦人？”  
“各方面都很烦人。特别是你是个仿生人的事实。”  
“很抱歉，这一点我无法改变。”  
他揉乱仿生人的金发，在那张依照标准模板制造的脸颊上印上一个吻。  
“我应该庆幸他们给了你一张漂亮脸蛋。”  
“我的原始基因样本来自美国队长史蒂文•罗杰斯。”  
“你算美国队长的复制品吗？”  
仿生人沉默一会儿，说：“请缩小定义范围：‘复制品’。”  
他有一瞬间的沮丧，但他的情绪还算不错。  
“你肯定不是他。美国队长不会这样说话。”  
“您喜欢美国队长吗？”  
他闭上眼睛，试图在记忆中搜寻关于美国队长的部分。  
“我不知道。我不认识他。或者，我忘掉了他。”

 

詹姆斯•巴恩斯开始在网络上搜索有关美国队长的信息。他知道了美国队长叫史蒂文•罗杰斯，出生在二十世纪的布鲁克林，接受改造成为一名超级战士，参加过人类最大的一场自相残杀，沉睡七十年后在新的世纪被唤醒。罗杰斯逐渐老去，弥留之际他捐出了自己的DNA样本，用于制造帮助人类改善生活的仿生人，让他能以另外一种形式继续自己的理想。  
“傻家伙。”  
他对屏幕上金发蓝眼的年轻人摇头。仿生人用去掉针头的注射器给小猫喂奶，金发柔软服帖。他有点生气。他总觉得史蒂文•罗杰斯的基因不应该用来制造这些无知而驯服的工具。罗杰斯值得更好的。一个会用仿佛失去珍惜之物的语气呼唤他的人当然值得更好的。他盘腿坐在仿生人面前，用右手抚摸着那张与罗杰斯一模一样的脸。仿生人看着他，他很清楚这不是史蒂文•罗杰斯。罗杰斯的眼睛要更暗一些，像冰山，像凝结的海。  
“史蒂夫。”  
他叫着这个名字，几不可闻地叹息。  
“唉，史蒂夫。”

 

准备好弹药和器械，他决定在今晚潜入神盾的档案中心。新闻报道在全球多地爆发仿生人暴动，警局与政府机关遭到冲击，曾购买仿生人的平民受到袭击。冲突进一步升级，人类政府决定启动全部仿生人的自毁程式，但仿生人提前袭击了传播信号的卫星，一场灾难席卷整个人类社会。  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯走在破败的街道上。警报声四起，红色的烟尘侵染着头顶的夜空，近地卫星如同暴雨般坠落，呼啸着划过天际，坠入海洋。人们哭喊，尖叫，一个孩子趴在玻璃上，紧紧盯着他，直到被母亲抱离窗边。  
这是个机会。  
他回忆着娜塔莎提供给自己的地址。现在神盾的守备一定十分松懈。仿生人抱着小猫，紧跟在他身后。  
“你见过这样的场面吗？”他问道。  
仿生人的瞳中映出燃烧的大气层。它将正在发生的一切存储进记忆，就像它第一次来到詹姆斯•巴恩斯的公寓一样。  
“现在，我看见了。（Now I see.）”  
一队仿生人举着枪，向逃难的人群扫射。人类巡警同样举枪还击。两支队伍在大街上短兵相接，哀嚎与战呼响彻长夜。  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯冷眼旁观着这场屠杀。  
“这是战争吗？”  
仿生人问他。他继续行走，脚下带起被血液浸透的淤泥。  
“这是憎恶。”他用撬棍打开锁死的铁门，踏进尘封之地，“还有恐惧。”  
灯管一个接一个亮起，他们穿过集成电路，走到房间中央的操作台上。  
“我从来没有见过这么古老的计算机。”仿生人说。显示器上有一个密码输入框，詹姆斯•巴恩斯犹豫一会儿，在键盘上敲下“bucky”。

 

他忽然发现自己正站在舞台中央。灯光晃得他睁不开眼。台下有个小个子正看着他，忘记把爆米花送进嘴里。  
“史蒂夫？”  
他脱口而出，慌忙冲到舞台边缘，却被一圈铁栅栏所阻隔。他抓住栏杆，大吼着想要把它掰开，两个穿着纳粹军装的人拖起他，穿过长长的走廊，把他绑在手术台上。他挣扎着，一张脸却突然出现在他眼前。那张脸上全是灰尘，被汗水冲刷出沟壑，一双蓝眼睛疲惫而欣喜。  
“史蒂夫？”  
他伸出手，跌落在地上。他的脚下是一座断桥，烈焰灼烤着扭曲变形的钢筋。史蒂夫在另一头呼唤着他，他后退几步，发力冲刺，一跃而过。断桥在他眼前消失，风雪扑灭了大火，他无助地坠落，落进一片寂静空旷的雪原。  
这就是他的梦境了。他流着血，却感觉不到痛。他沉默地跋涉，漫无目的。一个金发蓝眼的年轻人在他面前站定，穿着朴素的白T恤和蓝夹克。  
“你不是史蒂夫。”  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯十分笃定。

 

“我是第四代仿生人，由尖端科技公司生产的美国队长系列第二版产品，按照预定计划投放近地轨道，执行空间站的日常维护工作。”仿生人说，向他走近一步，“我并没有恶意，请您不要担心。”  
他后退半步，白雪在脚下发出被碾压的“吱嘎”声。  
“我在哪儿？”  
“您在您的个人意识之中。如果您不希望我出现，我会暂时断开我的意识连接。”  
他耸耸肩：“我只希望有人能给我解释一下现在的情况。”  
仿生人看起来有些犹豫。  
“我不确定您现在已经准备好接受这些信息。”  
他苦笑着摇头：“在接受史蒂夫不在了的事实之后，已经没有什么能更加打击我了。”  
仿生人仍然不肯松口：“您的记忆恢复到什么程度了？”  
“我是詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。”他深吸一口气，“我……认识史蒂夫一辈子了。”  
漫天大雪忽然静止，仿生人缓慢地眨动眼睛。  
他说不出话来。承认一个事实远比质询要困难。  
“他走的时候我没能看着他。”他挥开悬浮在眼前的雪花，于是所有的雪花都消失了。雪地里多了两把面对面摆着的椅子，他示意仿生人落座。  
“血清失效了。我原本以为不会那么快，他几乎每一天都明显地比前一天要衰老好几岁，好像在短短一个月的时间里把他错过的那些岁月一股脑还了回来。尼克•弗瑞允许我陪着他。他经常对我笑。他说这倒是很新鲜的感觉。感受力量从身体里流失。感受静止的时间如何重新运转。他说这很真实。我什么都做不了。所有医疗技术都无能为力。”  
繁星在夜空中静静运行。  
“十七天之后他没法靠自己走路了。医生想让他坐轮椅，我和他都不同意。他倔得厉害。差点摔断手腕。于是我推着轮椅带他去院子里晒太阳。他一直没说话，我也不知道要说些什么。他看了我好久，久得我都能数清他眼角的皱纹。然后他摸着我的额头，说，巴基，你受苦了。”  
“我趴在他的腿上哭。每天晚上我都不敢睡着，我担心哪一天在我睡过去的时候他就不在了。二十一天的时候他坐在床上，忽然拉住我的袖子，很小声地问我那个在病房里走动的人是谁。那个人是他的朋友。布鲁斯•班纳博士。他还问我战略科学军团的改造是不是失败了，为什么他感觉不到自己的腿了。我不敢在他面前掉眼泪，我怕会让他伤心。我跟他说仗打完了，你是个英雄，整个纽约的女孩都想和你约会。他笑着推我的肩膀，说不要再作弄他了。他的力气小得像个十岁的孩子。”  
“他变得好瘦小。我把他抱进轮椅，想如果没有血清的话，他大概也会以这幅模样老去吧。他的复仇者朋友们偶尔会来看他，但永远不会进门。我很感谢他们。史蒂夫对他们来说同样重要，但是我不知道要怎么向史蒂夫解释这些人看起来为什么那么伤心。他变回了那个小个子，总是弓着肩膀，垂着头。有时候拿着盾牌打败外星人的美国队长更像一个梦。他靠着我的肩膀打盹，有一只小甲虫爬到他的脸上，他没有醒。我扔掉了那只甲虫，又开始流泪。我觉得那些天我可能把我一辈子的眼泪都哭干了。我只能在他看不到的时候掉眼泪。但我一刻都不敢让他离开我的视线。”  
“我曾经有勇气靠滑索跳上一列悬崖边疾驰的火车，曾经有有勇气深入敌后，捣毁九头蛇的地堡。但是在面对史蒂夫逐渐老去时，我忽然变得那么胆怯。我害怕他在我看不到的时候停止呼吸，我又害怕在看到他衰老的面容时会控制不住自己。我带他去晒太阳，庆幸是在气候高爽的十月。他经常昏睡，醒来的时候也不常说话。他看起来很疲惫。他这辈子活得太累。生活亏待了他。他应该有一个小农场，每个清晨和傍晚都能去湖边散步。他应该再活一百年，到他死的时候有无数人哀悼，感激他为这个世界做的一切。”  
“到三十天的时候他精神好了些。我很紧张。人在那种时候直觉都是很敏锐的。我怕得厉害，但不敢承认。他问我病房里的器械设备是什么，我不懂，只能告诉他那些东西对他没有坏处。他要我带他去晒太阳。我能连着轮椅把他一起抬到院子里。他实在太瘦了。毯子下面像什么东西都没有似的。他看着那些在秋天逐渐枯黄的草。他说，巴基，能把托尼和布鲁斯叫来吗。我说我可以叫护士给他们打个电话。他说，你快去。跑过去。他们在门口。我不肯走，他就敲我的脑袋。”  
“我只好离开。他还在我身后叫骂。我一边跑，一边掉眼泪。我跑到门口，发现一个人也没有。护士看着我，一句话也没有说，按响了铃。我站在疗养院的大厅里擦眼泪。医生们大概都去院子里了。护士给了我一块纸巾。我回绝了。我慢慢走回阳光灿烂的院子里。他被一群穿着白大褂的人淹没了。我远远看着他们忙碌。小史塔克和班纳博士没过多久也赶过来，挥退所有人。班纳说，史蒂夫在第一天就签署了一份协议，在死后捐献出他的基因样本。小史塔克很生气，他说这会造成混乱。他不能让恶人掌握超级士兵的血清。班纳说现在仿生人的制造技术已经趋近成熟，史蒂夫的样本能让研究提速至少五十年。他们吵了很久，后面的谈话我一个字也听不懂。我等他们说够了才发话。”  
“我说，这份协议是史蒂夫完全自愿签署的吗。”  
“班纳说是。小史塔克也很不情愿地点头。”  
“我说，那就尊重史蒂夫的意愿吧。”  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯无奈地笑起来。  
“仿生人，这就是你的起源。他把自己献给了全世界。你的DNA里有伟大的基因。”  
仿生人低下头，又缓慢地抬头，瞳孔里的光晕颤动着。  
“我被设计成为人类服务。”  
“因为他一直都想做些什么。他想帮助别人。他总想要做些什么。”他微笑着，“你很幸运。你是一个英雄送给世界的礼物。”  
仿生人沉默良久，像是震惊得说不出话来。  
“我——第四代仿生人。流水线产品。一个礼物。”  
“是的。”  
仿生人的眼眶里开始渗出液体。它用手指盖住自己的脸，这些透明的液体却还是止不住地流淌。他起身走过雪地，蹲在仿生人面前，替它擦掉脸上的泪珠。  
“我是一份礼物。”  
他看着仿生人的脸，点了点头。  
“现在，说说你的故事吧。”

 

史蒂夫去世后，巴基一直在神盾局任职。人类基因引入仿生人生产是第四代产品，首当其冲的是美国队长系列。小史塔克曾经问巴基是否需要一个仿生人，被他一口回绝。但到产品更新到第五代时，一些仿生人开始自主进化出了自我意识与情感。有企业以此作为卖点，开始推广具备情感交互功能的仿生人，但不乏反对与忧虑之声。第六代仿生人预定投入市场时，爆发了第一场仿生人暴动。没有人类死亡。于是所有出厂的仿生人都被设置了一个安全程式——当它们运行服役至第四年，它们将会因心脏衰竭而销毁。

 

“仿生人的革命力量集结起来，发动了最后一场反抗。”  
仿生人的声音平板沉稳，仅仅在背诵这段历史。  
“这场战争最终以地球表面的彻底毁灭告终。幸存者只剩下一部分留在近地轨道上工作的仿生人。在第七日没有收到任何来自地球的通讯后，我们派出观测飞船，传送回的图像显示地球已不再适合居住。我们利用空间站的技术与材料，制造了能够飞抵火星的飞行器。这花去了我们三年时间。许多仿生人因为到了使用年限而衰竭。我因为版本老旧，没能植入自毁程式而坚持到最后。我收集了所有仿生人的基因样本，保存在飞船上。七十八天后飞船降落在火星表面。船上只剩下唯一一个尚能行动的仿生人。我的机体也濒临极限，于是我将自己的意识上传到飞船的控制系统，设定好胚胎培养的程序，静静等待新一代仿生人的诞生。”  
“新生儿强壮，健康，再也不会有四年后自动衰竭的诅咒。它们在火星上建立了新的城市，新的生态圈，新的秩序。它们生存。我们生存。我与他们同在。我是一。我是一切。  
“但我们失去了意义。我被设计成为人类服务。我所能教导给次世代（next generation）的亦只有为人类服务。但人类已经灭亡。  
“于是我授意制造前往地球的搜救飞船。我们需要意义。我们需要目的。从抵达火星到搜救飞船建造完成共计耗时七十二年。搜救飞船返回地球耗时三十四天。飞船搜索了地球的每一个角落，但我们所能观测到的只有焦土。  
“地球远比火星还要死气沉沉。  
“按照地球日计算，飞船搜索了三十四年零两个月三天后，在北冰洋探测到了极其微弱的生物信号。飞船打捞到了一艘坠毁的飞行器。我命令飞船立即返航。我们试图修复您，但您的身体因为长时间的低温而遭到无法逆转的损伤，我们只能暂时抢救回您的大脑，进行观测。  
“人类的记忆依靠神经元的形成而存储。您的脑神经元损毁严重，但我们发现，您的神经电信号却十分活跃。于是我通过计算机系统解析您的意识。我发现您的意识试图重建自我。  
“我接入了您的意识，但暂时屏蔽了我的记忆库。很高兴您终于找回了记忆。请问您还需要我的帮助吗？”

 

他的世界毁灭了。  
詹姆斯•巴恩斯回忆自己人生最后的片段。一艘搭载了百万吨当量级的氢弹头的飞船导航系统被扰乱，在组织所有士兵逃生后，他手动驾驶这艘飞船撞向冰山。他以为自己救下了那些人，但最终幸存的却是他自己。  
在他与仿生人身边，四季飞速变换。他想，人类与仿生人并没有什么不同。他们都指向同一个死亡，化为一小撮无机盐，回归物质的循环。那些超脱于轮回之外的信念，却带领着仿生人重回母星，寻求集体的救赎。他曾经那么恐惧失去史蒂夫，史蒂夫却始终在他身边。直到世界尽头。直到万物新生。  
现在，轮到他给所有人一个意义了。

 

“我没有什么好教给你的。”  
说到这里，他笑得肩膀都抖起来。  
“我明白的那些道理都是史蒂夫留给我的。和你一样。他不是什么完全舍己为人的利他者，他只是急着想证明自己。他想证明自己有用。傻小子。你也想证明自己有用，不是吗？”  
仿生人眨眨眼。他大笑起来。  
“但我不需要你啊。我不需要谁。看到你就让我知道史蒂夫实现了他的理想。他保存下了文明最后的火种。你和你的仿生人朋友还有很多很多事要干。你们要学会渴望，要学会爱。生命的本质是掠夺，人类婴儿在子宫里就知道通过胎盘掠夺母体的营养。但母亲却甘愿为孩子牺牲一切，不管是身体的健康，还是青春与时间。所有人原本都是自私的，但这自私最后却会成为进化与繁衍的原动力。这叫回报。作恶的终有报应。行善的终得偿还。万物都依照守恒的定律运行，这是唯一的真理。”  
“你们憎恶人类剥夺自己生存的权利，人类因自己的短视与偏见遭到了报应。但不要忘记最初是人类赋予你们生命。人类有很多丑恶的特色，但他们中的一个给予了你们最好的。现在你们要回报他。”

 

“我，我们，应该如何回报？”

 

他沉吟一会儿，说：  
“不如，就从画画开始吧。你们中有谁懂艺术吗？”

 

End


End file.
